I've Been Waiting, For A Girl Like You
by emilylauren
Summary: A Brittana story. From the moment they met they knew. And now, the day they meet at the end of an aisle; Brittany and Santana were meant to be together. But what will happen in the next nine months? Will they survive married life? What will this game changer bring?
1. Blurry Eyes & Pounding Hearts

**(Santana P.O.V)**

She could remember it clearly, the night Santana knew that she was in love with Brittany Pierce. It was a dark, cold night and the rain was hitting the windows of her bedroom hard. She was just innocently lying on her bed thinking of what happened earlier on in the day when suddenly an image of Brittany and her Boyfriend (at the time) Artie, came into her head. She remembered exactly how it felt when her heart started racing fast and slow at the same time. That was the feeling that Brittany gave her. It was all kinds of scary but it made her feel like her heart was on fire, then the thought of the cold nights that they spent together appeared in her mind. The soft warm feeling of Brittany's lips on hers activated a hundred butterflies in her stomach and her mind started flowing with a mental montage of Brittany smiling, Brittany laughing, her cute naive ways and the wonderful world she lived in, the world that Santana wanted to live in with her.

Six years later and the day that had been long awaited were finally here. On June 26th, 2018; Santana Lopez would be Santana Lopez Pierce and it felt so good.

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Quinn Fabray; maid of honour stood behind her curling her long beautiful hair. The same mental montage that she had six years ago of Brittany kept replaying in her mind, she couldn't wait to meet her at the bottom of the aisle.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_smiled Quinn as she tilted her head to the side to just stare at her best friend in awe.

"_I think you can already guess my thoughts Q"_Replied Santana smiling back.

"_All Brittany, All the time huh"_Questioned Quinn.

"_All the time Q. Except today she's going to be in a wedding gown and she's marrying me... me. What did I ever do to deserve a girl like that?"_

"_Well... you've had your phases I'll give you that. But you're a good person. And Brittany is lucky to be marrying a woman like you."_

Quinn smiled yet again; nothing could bring her down from cloud nine today. She knew it was meant to be their day but she felt like she was a part in this epic love story. She knew from the beginning that they were in love. The way they walked down the halls pinkies linked. How they never left each other's sides and smiled at everything the other said. She always knew they would end up together even if they were the only couple who did.

"_I love you Quinn."_said Santana holding back tears.

Quinn bent down to wrap her arms around her friend, her head burying into her neck as she did so.

"_Hey, don't you dare cry on me Lopez! But just for the record I am so in love with you."_

An hour later they were both ready to leave the hotel.

Santana looked so beautiful it was enough to make a grown man cry. She was wearing a floor length dress that not only made her skin tone glow but accentuated her gorgeous figure. Her hair was down with a thousand flowing curls and a veil that sat on the top of her head. She was holding a bouquet of bright pink peonies with a dark blue ribbon around that matched the colour of Quinn's maid of honour dress. There wasn't a single hair out of place and Quinn swore she had never seen anybody so beautiful.

* * *

**(Brittany P.O.V)**

The music began to play and at that moment Brittany began to dance around in her wedding dress. She had never been more excited in her life. This was the moment they had been waiting for, this was the exact moment she had always dreamt of. It was always better with feelings, she always believed that.

"_Who would have thought I would be taking you down the aisle"_laughed Artie as he stroked Brittany's hands.

Brittany could barely talk she was squealing with excitement, it was beyond the cutest thing Artie had ever seen.

"_I know! I'm so glad that you could be my maid of honour Artie"_she smiled. She knew that most people thought it was weird that she had a guy maid of honour. But Artie was special to her, and she didn't think it was weird at all. So what if it was a little quirky. That's the way she wanted it to be.

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else Brittany. How do you feel?"_

"_Um, excited? Happy! My heart is pounding, oh my god I've forgotten how to walk."_

Artie burst out with laughter at one of his eldest friends. Even if he had loved her once upon a time he had never seen love stronger than her and Santana. He was incredibly happy smiling up at his prettiest best friend.

"_Well here's an idea. Keep one hand on your Lily's and the other you can use to hold my hand. I can push my chair with one arm its fine."_He winked. He was serious, over the years he had perfected it and his upper body strength was off the charts. If there ever was a time to push with one arm, today would be the day, when he would walk his girl down the aisle.

Brittany giggled and bent down to gently kiss Artie. She didn't have to mention how much she loved him, he should already know.

"_You look so handsome oh my gosh."_Brittany gasped. Artie and Quinn were wearing matching outfits, he was wearing a navy blue suit with both a peony and a white lily pinned to his suit coat. Wheelchair or not he looked better than any guy in the place.

"_...me? ok I never get soppy and you know this, so now is the time to say it. You've never looked so perfect. If I knew better I would say that you were an angel. Santana is a very lucky girl."_He smiled his best smile as he watched Brittany's eyes fill up.

He was right in every word he said. Brittany's dress was a very pale silver tone, covered in crystals. When she was a little girl she always dreamt of having a princess dress, she got her way. Her hair was clipped behind her ears with a Diamond Head piece. She was carrying long stemmed white lilies, just like she always dreamt of. her make-up was minimal but there was something about her that made her sparkle. She was beautiful, elegant, a woman.

"_Are you ready for this?"_He sniffed back from behind tears.

"_I'm ready Artie."_

As if it were timed the doors slowly opened to show a room full of admiring standing friends and family. There was light beaming from all of the windows and the room was perfectly decorated to suit both themes.

The people were all there but Brittany couldn't see their faces, everything was blurred. Her heart was racing as she clasped her hand tighter around Arties. Walking slowly she swallowed, she had never been more nervous. What if she was doing it wrong? All of these people were staring. Her eyes began to water as she took each step. She stumbled a little. "_oh crap"_she whispered. Looking up from the floor she looked towards the end of the room, suddenly nothing else mattered. Her vision fixed and she saw the thing she didn't know she had been waiting for her whole life.

Santana.


	2. Just The Two Of Us

It was hard to spot a dry eye in the room that day; it was the moment that had been expected for years now, ever since Santana and Brittany started to take their baby steps together. Now they were here, declaring their love for each other in front of everyone that they were once afraid to. It was perfect, every second of it; but to the two women standing at the end of the aisle together, they were the only ones in the room.

"_Now you've written your own vows?"_asked the priest as she watched them stand together, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other... this was what love really was. Santana excitedly nodded in reply whilst Brittany just smiled.

"_I, I'll go first."_Stuttered Brittany trying to get the words out. Santana's heart raced, she was expecting that she would be the first to read their vows and then she thought about it, they were always surprising people, why stop now? So she smiled and paid careful attention to every word her girl spoke.

Brittany carefully leant over to take a piece of paper from Arties hands, she wasn't good at speaking publically, and her memory wasn't too great either... she made sure she had her vows written.

"_Wow... um, from the moment I met you Santana, I knew you were special. It was the day that you stopped Terry Kingsburg stealing my crayons in kinder garden, I remember how cool I felt just hanging around with you. one minute we're five years old and sharing animal crackers and the next we're seventeen, walking through the halls of high school without a care in the world. And then we found Quinn..._

Quinn quietly giggled from the crowd of people watching how adorable Brittany was, she hadn't changed a bit.

... _it was Quinn who first noticed how insane I was about you, she questioned me about it but back then I had no clue. Either way she always knew just as much as I did that we were going to end up together... anyway I'm babbling. You amaze me Santana, I've never felt so protected with anybody in my whole life and I know that the way I feel right now is never going to chase... CHANGE. Oh god, trust me to screw this up. I guess there's nothing left to say apart from... I love you, with all my heart. And I am yours. Proudly so."_

Tears were streaming from Santana's face and her cheeks were actually beginning to hurt she was smiling too much. Everything about Britt's vows were perfect, it just confirmed everything that she loved about her. Then she started to panic, it was time for her to read her vows to Brittany, the girl who was so incredibly perfect it felt like nothing she could ever say would be good enough. She swallowed hard and froze before Quinn very subtly placed her vows in her hand. Santana opened the folded up piece of paper and stared at it for a while, then at Brittany, then again at the vows and then at Britt. She was just standing there smiling, as if to say 'its ok baby, I'm here for you' and that's when Santana ripped the vows into two straight pieces, letting the tearing sound silence the room. Brittany just laughed, this was her Santana. Here goes...

"_I wrote these vows so precisely that I was 100% sure they were perfect, until I heard everything you just said, until I saw you walking down this aisle today, until just now... when I saw you smile; that perfect, beautiful, killer smile that literally makes my heart stop beating. It's not enough, everything that I can ever say to you will never be enough to show you how much you mean to me. I, well I remember that day too... all I saw was this cute blonde girl colouring a picture of a blue snowman and then this ass of a five year old take the blue crayon out of your little hand... your face looked heartbroken, and it made me feel terrible... so I didn't feel a bit of shame about kicking him in the sandbox. The thing is Britt, I never knew that I could ever feel something like this, something so god damn strong for somebody. Most of my life I've pushed people away, I've always been scared to open up to someone because it's like, what the hell am I going to do if they don't like me? I had to be perfect. But with you it's different... I don't need to be perfect, you're making up for that for both of us. You're my perfect girl and I can't wait for you to be my perfect wife. I vow to be your rock. I'll always be here to protect you... and even now I will not let anyone steal your crayons; because I'm so in love with you, and I can't imagine a life where you're not there. So marry me, right here... right now, because even if there might be someone better for you? There will never be another woman..._

She was choking on her words now, she was watching tears pour from Brittany's eyes and she could feel that her hands were getting tighter around hers every second. She could barely breather let alone talk, but she had to finish this... if it was the last thing she would ever do she would finish her vows. For Britt.

..._There will never be another woman who loves you more than I do Britt, I promise. Oh my god I love you."_

They were both laughing from beneath their tears now, this feeling was incredible... it was something neither of them had ever felt before. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and they knew it.

"_So by the power, vested in me. I now pronounce you wife... and wife. You may now kiss."_

Forgetting that she was in a bridal gown Brittany leapt straight into Santana's arms. Santana couldn't have asked for anything more, she forced her lips upon Brittany's as she felt the electricity explode within her, between the two of them. This was a kiss like no other, it was THE kiss. The kiss that changed everything, that turned them from simple girlfriends to wives.

There was a roar of applause and cheers from the guests who had all witnessed one of the greatest moments in history but yet again they didn't care, they were together now... officially. Just the two of them, and nothing was going to change that.

Just the two of them.


	3. A Family, That's What I Want

**(Santana's P.O.V)**

She couldn't stop smiling; just under two hours ago the girl of her dreams had become the girl of her reality. Brittany was finally her wife, the way it should be and everything was more than perfect. She and Artie were together on the dance floor and even though Santana knew the two of them had been in a relationship in the past, she had never felt so happy just staring at the woman she loved. Brittany looked so happy, so angelic, like everything she had ever wished for had come true; that was exactly how Santana wanted her to feel. She took a deep, happy sigh and walked over to the bar to get another glass of champagne, the stuff was flowing like Niagara.

"_You did amazing up there today"_Said a sweet voice from behind Santana; she swung around to find the only other person in this world that came close to Brittany, Quinn. She smiled and threw her arms out ready for Quinn to fall into them.

"_Thanks, did it really look ok?"_Santana questioned, she wasn't worried at all about what it looked like, it sounded cliché but the only thing that really mattered to her was that Brittany was happy.

"_Did you not see everybody's faces? Tears, everywhere... not including yours and Brittany's"_Quinn laughed as she finally came out of the best friend hug Santana initiated.

"_Honestly? I didn't see a single face but hers."_

"_I'm pretty sure she felt the same way, you couldn't keep your eyes off of each other! Save it for the bedroom huh!"_Quinn laughed. It was true; all the way through the ceremony they only stopped looking at each other for brief moments; when Brittany was reading the vows from the paper and when Santana wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_Shut up! It wasn't like that... she looked so beautiful."_Said Santana trying to save herself from the bedroom comment, the truth is she really couldn't wait to get Brittany back to their hotel room, but that thought didn't even cross her mind when it came to the ceremony, she really just couldn't stop staring at the woman she was going to spend the rest of their lives with.

Quinn stopped for a second and just looked at her best friend in awe, she really didn't realise did she.

"_Santana... I don't think you understand how beautiful YOU look right now. I know it's hard to take your focus off of Brittany but honestly? You look impossibly beautiful. I just want you to know that ok, you're breathtaking."_

Santana's eyes began to fill up again, today was emotional in all aspects apparently. Honestly she really didn't take any notice to Quinn's compliment, Brittany was the breathtaking one. But the compliment meant a lot to her anyway.

"_I love you Q, thank you for being here for us today... again"_she smiled, she really did appreciate Quinn being there, Brittany and Quinn were all she would really need, ever.

"_I wouldn't have missed this day for the world. Now come sit down with me a second, I haven't given you my wedding present yet..."_

* * *

**(Brittany P.O.V)**

Brittany looked around for a minute before she stood in front of everyone and started clinking her knife against the side of her champagne glass. She thought now was as good a time as ever to give a toast.

"_On behalf of both of us I just want to say thank you to everyone for being here on our special day, it really does mean a lot that you're all here to experience it with us, it wouldn't be the same without you guys. But this toast is for my wife Santana... everybody knows that this woman is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with but I don't think she knows how much I really, really love her. So here it goes! Santana you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend forever with you eating fortune cookies and watching you do your fancy lawyer work. You're everything."_

There were plenty of aw's from the guests as Brittany gave her toast, she was childlike but beautiful at the same time, no wonder Santana bagged her when she had the chance.

"_... So I'm asking you all to raise your glasses to the most amazing woman I've ever met. To Santana Lopez everybody."_

Everybody's glasses suddenly rose to the air as they cheered the words 'to Santana Lopez' but typical of Santana, she had to interject.

"_IT'S Santa Lopez-PEARCE."_

She winked at Brittany who blew a dainty kiss back. They took their first dance to Quinn and Artie singing Fergie's 'Finally' and everything was beautiful. Finally, after years of searching... they were happy.

* * *

**(Santana & Brittany P.O.V)**

They were finally back at the hotel room, everything seemed different now that they were alone together. Not different in a bad way, just different. It was their first night together as a married couple and as they caressed each other's hands in bed together they began to talk about everything they were going to experience in the next fifty years.

"_... you'll have opened your own law firm"_Brittany smiled to herself as she thought about what she wanted for her wife.

"_Not until you have a dance school"_Santana argued, she already worked in a law firm so she was halfway there, if only one of them got to have their dream she would go out of her way to make sure it was Brittany.

Brittany smiled; ever since they moved to Manhattan all she had wanted to do was marry Santana, start a family and open a dance school for underprivileged kids. It was all she had ever dreamed about. But she knew her wife; Santana wouldn't go for her dream unless she herself was well on the way to opening the school.

"_Maybe we'll do it together... in a few years."_

"_Why in a few years baby? Seriously I think you can do it... you're so talented, and your heart is in the right place to do it. It's perfect for you!"_Said Santana as she sat herself up in the bed.

Brittany placed her head onto Santana as she felt her play with her long blonde hair, she was always so supportive; right from the start.

"_I don't know, I guess some things are a little more important to me than my job... I want to take it step by step."_Said Britt, she was one hundred per cent sure about what she wanted and not even Santana could change her mind on the matter.

"_Like what?"_Questioned Santana. She continued to run her perfectly manicured fingers through Brittany's hair and down her neck. She could feel her breathing and it made her feel at home; even if they were lying in the honeymoon suite at the Plaza.

"_A Family..."_

"_I agree baby"_

Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head without saying another word on the subject. The truth was she really did want a family, especially with Brittany. She waited patiently as Britt drifted off to sleep. She sat there and thought about it for a while, today was without a doubt the happiest day of her life. This was just a perfect end to a perfect day.

Slowly but surely she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep too, dreaming of none other than Brittany.

If she did anything right in her life, **marrying Brittany was it.**


	4. It's All Over

_**Six months later...**_

**(Santana P.O.V)**

They wasted no time finding a suitable sperm donor, deciding which body would be the host and getting the insertion. In Santana's opinion, as much as having a family with Brittany was all she would ever want now, this all felt a little bit too rushed. All of her hopes were being pinned on not getting pregnant straight away; she had a well paid job so they could try the insertion as much as they wanted to. And they said that every couple of months if they had no luck they would switch positions, Brittany would be inseminated instead.

It hadn't even been a couple of months; they didn't have the chance to switch places. It all happened so quickly. So suddenly, everything was about to change.

Her mind went blank as she heard the diagnosis from the doctor; it couldn't be... how could this have happened so fast? The doctor's said that it was rare for it to happen so quickly. Why was this happening to the two of them?

"_Are you sure? Can we do another test? Is this a hundred per cent?"_

Santana was questioning the doctor on every possible thing that popped into her mind at that time. Her heart was racing, this wasn't possible... was it?

"_Yes Mrs Lopez-Pearce, I'm sure... we can do another test if you want but I'm pretty sure it's accurate."_

"_Yes. Please. I'd like to do another test; can we do it right now? I can pee again I swear."_

Santana hadn't spoken this fast in... Well she had never really spoken this fast. She felt like a Rachel Berry clone. She jumped off of the hospital bed and took the pee sample pot that the doctor gave her straight back into the ladies room. She stopped for five minutes as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes felt as if they looked black, you could see her heart pounding through her shirt.

"_You're not pregnant. I forbid myself to be pregnant. Now stop being such an ass and go and re-do this test."_

She never really spoke to herself but this time was a special occasion... and plus there was nobody else in the room. It took her another five minutes to compose herself and pee into the pot before she walked back into the room where her doctor was sat not so patiently.

"_Sorry about that... here"_Santana said as she handed over the gift.

"_Right, ok then... let's get this confirmed."_Said Dr Wade.

Santana froze in silence.

"_... or not, confirmed."_

"_thank you."_

Santana carefully watched like a hawk as she watched Dr Wade stick the clear strip into the pot. It didn't take long at all, five seconds max before a strong, overwhelming blue colour rose through the clear strip. Santana hung her head in her hands as she noticed the exact same result as before.

"_Congratulations, you're going to be a mom."_She didn't try sounding enthusiastic this time around, she had noticed that Santana wasn't exactly happy about the result.

"_Ok, Santana... there are several different options here. We have counselling available for both you and Brittany, you don't need an appointment just come on in and Karen will see you straight away. I can let her know if you're going to come along?"_Suddenly Dr Wade was being more supportive, I guess she had experience with this... so many women got pregnant every day. Not all of them had to be over the moon about it.

"_Yeah, um... Brittany doesn't even know I'm here today, she's at an audition. Oh my god. I'll have to talk to her when I get home."_

Santana was speaking but she felt blank, there was a tiny human growing inside of her... a tiny human that she wasn't even sure if she wanted anymore. She thought that this was all she wanted and more, you never know what you're going to feel until the moment really hits you.

"_I better get going... I'll call you soon, when I tell Brittany."_She said as she climbed up gently off of the hospital bed. Dr Wade did nothing but smile sympathetically as Santana left the room. She saw this situation every day, but she never expected a couple as strong as Santana and Brittany to not be happy at the news of their first child.

* * *

Driving home was the hardest; stopping the car on the side of the road was what made it all real for her. Keeping both hands firmly on the wheel Santana broke down into a fit of tears. What the hell was she supposed to do now? All she knew was that at that very moment she wasn't the person she promised to be, she was a horrible woman... what kind of mother wanted to reject her own child? Brittany would be heartbroken. More tears came as she thought about the image of telling Brittany she wasn't ready, she knew that she would let her down eventually... she was stupid to think that she could ever make her happy.

After an hour of sitting on her own, Santana's eyes eventually dried out and she began driving again. She was nearly home; all she could think about was Brittany. She would have to go and stay with Quinn for a while; she couldn't face Britt at a time like this... after she told her Santana would have to just leave to save Brittany a little bit of her dignity. She felt like she could cry again but there was nothing left inside of her, no emotion, no nothing.

Just dark.

* * *

She was sat on her own on the couch watching tv when she heard Brittany walk into the house. She could tell that she was in a good mood just by the sound of her movements around the hallway, it was strange how a couple could be so in sync. With every footstep Santana prepared herself for the talk she was about to have with her wife, with every single footstep.

3, 2, 1...

"_Hey baby! Sorry I'm so late but you'll never guess what happened to me today!"_Said Brittany in excitement as she threw her dancewear bag onto the living room floor.

"_Hi beautiful, um I need to talk to you about something"_Said Santana trying not to break down yet again.

"_Ooh me first Santana please please please!"_Begged Brittany as she stood in front of Santana in the living room.

"_Go for it..."_

"_WELL! The audition I was at was supposed to be run by the musical director's assistant. But right as we were about to perform the group number, he walks across the stage and send like five people out! Straight off of the stage without seeing them dance. If he didn't like the look of you he shunned you straight off. So anyway there were 10 of us left on stage and he took a seat straight on the front row, right in the middle. As we began to dance he sent another five people off of the stage... I WAS STILL not one of those people! At the end of the performance he asked us all to say a little thing about ourselves, I did and he said that he liked my style, I have 'pizzazz' or something along those lines. PIZZAZZ! I have pizzazz! But anyway... I GOT A CALLBACK!"_

Brittany was talking so fast until the end of her sentence when she screamed out the finale of her conversation. She looked so happy, it was her first call back for a real Broadway show and who was Santana to take that happiness away from her? Away from the one woman who she couldn't bear to see hurting.

"_Congratulations Britt! I'm so happy for you."_Santana said as she hopped up from the sofa and threw her arms around Brittany.

"_Thank you, the call back is next week... so hopefully we'll be celebrating!"_Brittany said out longing the last words of the sentence, she was so excited. It was almost heartbreaking.

"_Oh crap, what was it you wanted to talk about?"_she said softly as she sat down with Santana on the sofa and gently kissed her wife, she felt the kiss back but it wasn't the same as usual... something was different.

"_You know what? I completely forgot. I'll go make us some dinner."_

Santana pulled another fake smile and walked into the kitchen not looking back, she couldn't tell her; it was impossible. When she was finally away from sight in the kitchen her legs buckled, luckily her arms managed to hold her up on the counter just in time...

It was all over.


	5. Secrets Out

It was getting ridiculous now, it had been a week since Santana found out that she was pregnant and she still hadn't told Brittany. How could she? She was beyond the point of knowing what to do; she didn't know how she was feeling let alone how she would begin to tell Britt. She always thought that the day she got pregnant everything would be good, she would be happy about it and she wouldn't have to face these feelings.

Everything was getting too much, her emotions were all over the place and everything was bothering her, not to mention she was so behind on work that it was really starting to pile up on her. Sitting up on the couch doing some important lawyer stuff she realised the time. It was late, really late and Brittany still wasn't up her cell she checked the screen, no missed calls, no texts. Where the hell was she? Twenty minutes later Santana listened as she once again heard the familiar sound of Brittany's key turning in the door.

Walking through to the living room Brittany had a five mile smile stretched upon her face, not that Santana noticed, she didn't raise her head from the notebook in her lap.

"_GUESS WHAT!"_She cried as she stood in front of Santana.

"_Entertain me..."_Said Santana unenthusiastically, she wasn't going to act impressed with Brittany strolling into the house at 2am.

"_I got it! I'm in the show, and that's not even the best part..."_

Brittany's voice was still high pitched and excitable, as she jumped around the room she barely noticed the blank expression on Santana's face; did she not notice the time either?

"_Congratulations."_

Brittany looked confused, Santana was so different recently... it was hard to see the real her.

"_What's wrong? Are you not happy for me?"_

She asked as she watched Santana scribble some notes into her fancy lawyer book, she really wasn't interested at all.

"_You know, it's hard for me to be happy about anything right now Brittany."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you understand that it's two am? I waited up for you... you didn't call."_

Santana was getting angrier with every word, she had spent all day working only to come home and cook a romantic meal for the two of them, despite the fact that the smell of chicken absolutely disgusted her to her inner core right now and Brittany didn't even turn up until two freaking am? Where the hell was she? The audition can't have lasted all night... she could have been murdered or kidnapped but how would Santana know without a single call or text from Britt.

Brittany looked at the time on her watch, she didn't realise what time it was until now and the thought of Santana waiting up for her made her feel bad despite the fact she got the part.

"_I'm so sorry San; the director took me out for drinks..."_

"_You went out for drinks with the director? Why! And why the hell didn't you call me? There's dinner in the oven if it even matters to you. I thought we could have a meal together, but mine went cold waiting for you to freaking come home so I threw it out."_

Santana was now stood in the middle of the living room, her voice being raised with each sentence. How could Brittany be so ignorant? It was like she was in complete oblivion as to marriage etiquette.

"_You cooked for us? I don't know what to say... but can't we celebrate now? I got the job... this is such a great opportunity."_

That was it for Santana, she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her and even though the things Brittany said weren't out of line she couldn't take it.

"_NO! We can't celebrate now because it's two am I've been working all day and I want to go to sleep. No I am not going to be happy for you right now!"_

"_I said I was sorry! What don't you understand about that! And it's not my fault that he took me out, I couldn't exactly say no after he offered me the job!"_

Brittany began to shout, she hated arguing with Santana but this time was different, this was the job of a lifetime for her and she wasn't going to back down.

"_And you still haven't answered my question, WHY the hell did you go out with the director? Does he know YOU'RE MARRIED? Did you even tell him? Or do you feel the need to ignore me outside of the house too now? WHY DID YOU GO OUT WITH HIM?"_

Brittany shrugged for a second before her mouth slipped into a small half smile, Santana on the other hand just stood before Brittany with her arms out in front of her, impatiently waiting for a response, any response would do as long as it answered the freaking question. How far was Britt willing to go to get this job?

"_Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk about... he's asked me if I'll head up his dance studio just for the show, be in charge of the rest of the dancers... he wants me to move to LA for a few months."_

Santana's face dropped, LA? What kind of show was this to take Brittany away from her for months? It's not like she could go with her, she was already so behind on work back at the firm she couldn't leave Manhattan right now and you don't marry someone so you can spend months away from each other. Then her heart sank, if Brittany left her to go to LA, she would never get the chance to tell her about the baby...

"_HE WANTS YOU TO MOVE TO LA?"_

"_yeah..."_

"_LA?"_

"_YES! Only for a couple of months!"_

In Brittany's mind, when Chris told her about LA she was over the moon. It really was something she had never expected and one of the best musical directors in the USA thought SHE was good enough to be in charge of his dancers. She just assumed Santana would be happy for her, she understood that Santana couldn't leave work but long distance could work... they would speak every day and just count down the minutes until she came home... apparently it didn't work like that.

"_you CANT go to LA!"_

"_WHY NOT"_

Brittany screamed in reply.

"_BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT."_

_..._


	6. I'll Wait For You

**Authors Note: just a quick one guys, the next two chapters involve some pretty horrible stuff and I know that it's not a nice topic so if you don't want to read it just skip over it. Let me know what you think pretty please! Emily.**

"_you're pregnant?!"_

Brittany whispered as she tried to register what Santana had just said. She was pregnant? It was so soon, this was beyond the happiest moment of her life, she was going to have a baby with the woman she was madly in love with. That's when the thought of the job hit her, she couldn't go to LA with a baby on the way, there was no way that she could leave Santana... it just wouldn't have been right.

Santana nodded in response to Brittany's question. The cat was out of the bag now, there was no going back. Now to tell her the awful part, she didn't want to keep the baby.

"_I can't believe you're pregnant san, how far gone are we?"_

The word 'we' shot Santana like a cold knife stabbing through her heart. How could she possibly tell Brittany that she wasn't ready?

"_Six weeks..."_

Brittany quickly walked over to where Santana was stood lifelessly. She took her hands in hers as she looked down at Santana's stomach. It didn't look any different, no bigger than usual. She looked back up and caught eye contact with Santana, that's when Santana knew she had to do it, before this went any further she had to tell her.

"_Brittany we need to talk..."_she said as she sat them down onto the couch. Her eyes were filling with tears. This was harder than she ever thought it would be. Brittany saw the tears in her eyes and soon hers were doing the same, she took Santana's hands and held it tighter.

"_Britt we're not ready for this... I'm not ready for this... I don't think I want this baby."_

* * *

There, she said it. Now everything was out in the universe and all Brittany had to do was reply... or so you would think. Brittany's hands unclasped from Santana's and she moved back a spot on the couch. Her face had a look of pure despair as she realised what was wrong, Santana hadn't been herself and now she knew why. How could she not want to keep the baby? THEIR baby?! There was life growing inside of her and she didn't want to love it the way Brittany already did.

"_No."_She said as she stared at Santana.

"_Britt please lets be rational!"_Santana began before Brittany cut her off.

"_No Santana! That is our child... how could you not want it? What were you thinking? Adoption? Because I can't handle that... what Quinn went through with Beth, I can't do that."_

"_...Adoption hadn't even crossed my mind Britt."_

Brittany froze, all of a sudden she realised what Santana meant. She had never been the smartest tool in the shed but this she understood perfectly. Santana wanted to abort their baby? This didn't make any sence. No. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Unexpectedly she began to cry, real tears that just flooded from the surface.

"_NO! We can't abort our child Santana... We can't you can't do this! It's wrong, it's so wrong."_

"_I'm sorry Brittany!"_ Santana cried as she wept from where she was sat.

"_You're not just deciding on abortion here Santana. This is my baby too, I don't want to do this!"_

Santana shuffled from where she was sat closer to Brittany again, she took her hands and gently brought them to her lips, kissing her fingertips with her lips that were wet from the tears.

"_Brittany, Baby... you need to listen to me now ok? It's just me and you... you need to breathe. We're not ready for a baby yet, especially now that you have the job in LA, we can try again and again when we're ready for this, we can have a whole football team if that's what you want, because that's what I want... I want a family with you but right now it just isn't the time, it's too soon Britt and I'm not ready to carry a child yet."_

Brittany sniffed as she carefully listened to what Santana said, maybe they weren't ready... but this was news that she could barely take. She could barely even hear what Santana was saying anymore, her head was so cloudy.

"..._Understand if you have to leave me, I understand it perfectly. Just know that I love you so much and one day I'll be proud to carry your baby... I'll always wait for you Brittany, always. Even if the thought of what I have to do is killing me, because it is... it's killing me to know that I've done this to us, that I've done this to you. I'll wait forever and a day for you because you are my wife and I worship you baby. You're everything to me I'm so, so sorry!"_

Santana was hysterically crying, in fact Brittany had never once in her life seen anything like it. She looked at her wife as she broke down in tears and out of the blue realised that she was right, it wasn't right to bring a baby into a family that wasn't ready for it... no matter how many couples before them had done so.

"_I want to come to the doctor with you."_

Brittany said as Santana looked into her big, adoring, naive eyes.

"_What?"_

Santana wept from behind her tears.

"_The abortion. I want to be there with you."_

Santana continued to cry, was Brittany agreeing? More importantly did Brittany still want to be married to such a monster?

"_Are you serious?!"_

"_I'm serious. We're not ready. But I want to be there with you. I love you too Santana. And one day when we're old and grey, we might be giving advice to our children who might be going through the same thing. I'll never leave you, especially not now."_

* * *

Santana fell into Brittany's arms as soon as she finished speaking. She without a doubt had the best thing in the world. A wife who would be there relentlessly through desert storms. Tomorrow they would go to the doctor and have the abortion, together. Then when they're really ready, they would start a family... and it would be the most perfect little family anybody could ever dream of.

Brittany couldn't sleep that night. Instead she just stared up at the ceiling whilst she felt the warmth of Santana curled up next to her. She made the hardest decision of her life agreeing to the abortion but it was for all of the right reasons. At the end of the day there was nothing she loved more than Santana. That was never going to change.

Soon enough the clock changed from 06:59 to 07:00. It was already morning...

**Today was the day.**


	7. Two, As In TWO!

The air in the room was almost hard to breathe in, it was almost like somebody had sucked out all of the happiness from both Santana and Brittany as they walked around the house getting ready for their doctors appointment.

"_How're you feeling?"_

Asked Brittany as she watched Santana walk aimlessly around the house.

"_I'm ok... I guess... maybe... a little shaky."_

She replied as she continued to walk. You could see that she was in a state of blankness as she was looking for her keys... the keys that were in her left hand. Brittany stood up from the couch and walked over to where Santana was stressfully pacing. She held Santana's arm up to eye length so that Santana could see she was holding the keys then she softly pushed the hair away and kissed Santana's warm forehead. She could feel a string of pain sting through her as she felt Santana's hands smoothly stroke the sides of her waist.

"_Everything's going to be ok baby... I promise."_she reassured Santana.

"_Thanks Britt... I guess I'm just a little scared."_

Brittany stopped for a second to think, now was the only time she could say it.

"_Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to San"_

"_I'm sure... we have to do this."_

They both faintly smiled together as Brittany nodded her head. If they had to do it then it had to be done. It was just going to be a hard day to deal with; as long as they had each other things should be fine.

"_You ready to go?"_

Brittany asked.

"_Yeah."_

The left the house and were on the way to the car when Brittany took the keys from Santana. She wasn't going to let her drive; she could barely walk down the path to the driveway without shaking.

"_What are you doing?!"_

Santana asked as Brittany unlocked the car door and jumped into the driver's seat.

"_I'm driving. Get in the car baby."_

Santana respectfully agreed that maybe it wasn't best for her to drive to the doctors. She remembered what it was like when she was told about the baby... about the foetus. How hard it was to drive back that she had to stop on the side of the road to cry. As they drove down the highway she couldn't help but think about what life would be like if they had decided to keep the baby.

* * *

In her mind the baby would be a boy, and they would dress him up in cute cardigans and bow ties. They would take him to the park where they would teach him how to climb and go down a slide. When he was a teenager they would lecture him about how to treat girls properly and they would comfort him when he had his heart broken for the first time. Without warning Santana raised her hand and placed it upon her stomach, she could feel that he was in there... this was the first time she had really thought about it. Her baby boy just laying there in her tummy, not expecting that he was going to be taken from his home in the next hour. At that moment she realised she had to stop thinking about it, one day she was going to do this right and there would be none of these feelings. It would just be right.

She didn't even notice that they had turned up at the doctor's surgery and were parked in a slot near to the door. She looked around as she realised where they were. It was time.

"_We're here San..."_Brittany said as she stroked Santana's shoulder.

"_Oh... um, ok."_

They both got out of the car and walked into the surgery. they booked themselves in and in no time they were in the waiting room ready for Dr Wade to come and collect them.

"_so that was a quiet journey"_

Said Brittany trying to make conversation. It was quiet in the surgery too and she really couldn't handle the silence.

"_Yeah... I was just thinking about stuff."_

Replied Santana as she ran her fingers through Brittany's long and blonde hair. She really was beautiful.

"_Stuff?"_

"_... the um, the baby."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know, random stuff... teaching him how to ride a bike. His first day at school. That kind of stuff."_

"_Wow... wait, him?"_

Santana realised that she had decided the baby was a boy and was now speaking about 'him' with Brittany.

"_Oh god... well yeah, I guess I just kind of felt like it was a boy."_

Brittany smiled and then realised what she was smiling at, her smile faltered.

"_I don't want to think about it..."_

"_Sorry Britt."_

They were stoking hands with their thumbs as they held each others, believe it or not it was a touching moment between the two of them. They knew that they could conquer anything as long as they were holding each other up. That was when Dr Wade came out of her office and into the waiting room.

"_Santana? Brittany? I'm ready for you ladies."_

* * *

They both looked at each other encouragingly as the stood up from their chairs and walked into the doctor's office. This was it, this was the moment they were waiting for. They both felt physically sick as Santana sat upon the fancy medical chair.

"_So... We've decided on abortion."_The doctor began. "_I want you both to know that no choice is the wrong choice, and as long as you have each other you're going to be able to get through anything. Now do you know the procedure involved when it comes to termination?"_

Santana shuddered at the word termination, her baby wasn't a robot... he wasn't an electrical child that can be disposed of at any time. Brittany shook her head at the doctor's question.

"_Well, we need to give you a sonogram to check that everything is ok with the baby. And then I'm going to give you a little pill. All you have to do is take the pill with some water and within the next few hours it'll be done. You'll have to come back for regular appointments to make sure your uterus is ok after the termination and I still recommend therapy... but that's pretty much it. Do either of you have any questions?"_

The doctor was well spoken but sympathetic, she obviously had to do this with a lot of mothers that came through the door... it was her job. Santana started to panic, she was breathing heavily as the doctor spoke through the procedure with them. Brittany, who noticed easily rushed straight to her side, kneeling at the hospital bed and whispering that everything was going to be ok.

"_It's alright baby, this is the right thing remember."_Brittany said as she began to coach slow breathing to Santana. Santana just nodded frantically as she joined Brittany with the breathing. Breathe in... And out. In... And out.

The doctor couldn't help but stare at the couple in awe, it was hard to look at it really was but she knew they could get through it given the proper help.

"_Ok, are you ready for the sonogram?"_she asked as she prepared the machine.

"_Yeah... I'm ready."_Santana said when she gathered her breath, she was fine now that Brittany was there.

The doctor lifted up Santana's shirt and asked Santana if she would unbutton her jeans and pull them down just enough to get full access to the uterus.

"_Ok this is going to be a little cold, just relax Santana. Brittany if you could help her breathe again."_Dr Wade said as she placed paper towelling across the bottom of the shirt and the top of the jeans.

Brittany, who was still right beside Santana continued with the breathing exercises. It was already taking all she had not to break down, she had to be there for Santana. Santana flinched a little as the doctor squirted a large amount of cold, wet and slippery gel onto her stomach.

"_Ok... well everything seems to be in order. It's probably best for you both not to look upon the screen right now."_Dr Wade said as she rolled the Sonogram stick around her stomach.

It was too late, all of a sudden the sudden sound of the heartbeat echoed into the room. Brittany, who had been so strong up until now burst into tears as soon as she heard the sound. The doctor, who saw the reaction instantly switched the machine off.

"_I'm sorry ladies. I'm going to go and get cleaned up I'll leave you two alone."_

The doctor left the room and the girls began to cry together. They knew it would be difficult.

"_That was our baby..."_Santana wept.

"_I know... Crap."_

Replied Brittany from behind her tears. For some reason when she heard the heartbeat it was as if her own heart jumped out of her chest and latched onto the sonogram.

"_turn the machine on."_

Demanded Santana.

"_What?! No."_

Cried Brittany, she was lucky enough not to see it but she didn't want to hear the sound of their baby's heartbeat again.

"_Brittany turn. the machine. On."_

Britt sniffed up her tears and walked to the machine, flicking the same switch that doctor Wade did when she left the room the sonogram screen lit up... nothing was on the screen. Santana picked up the camera stick thing and rolled it across where the doctor did. Suddenly the screen turned from a blank light to a silvery grey and black image.

* * *

"_He's in there Britt... he's there... look"_Santana choked.

"_Oh my god, that's... fuck. He's in there."_

"_I don't want to do this Britt... I can't, not now that I've seen him.."_

Brittany froze, did Santana really just say what she thought she did? Was she suggesting they didn't get the abortion after all?!

"_What are you saying Santana?!"_she cried as she bent down back next to her. Their eyes locked on each others.

"_I'm saying... I don't, um... I want to keep this baby. Our baby, I don't want an abortion!"_

Suddenly Brittany was laughing hysterically even through her tears. Santana was serious, she could see it in her eyes. They were going to have the baby, they were going to start a family whether they were ready or not.

"_I thought we weren't ready?!"_

"_... we'll get ready... we have nine months, we can do this Brittany... if you want to?"_

"_Of course I want to you idiot!"_

Brittany leant down and kissed her wife more passionately than they ever had before. She thought her wedding was the happiest day of her life... nothing was better than this moment right now. At that moment the doctor walked back in, looking slightly confused to see the two girls locked in an embrace and the sonogram machine still on.

"_What's going on?"_

Santana looked up at the doctor, she knew she wasn't meant to play with the machinery but she thought the doctor might understand that this was a special occaision.

"_I want to keep the baby."_

* * *

Dr Wade smiled as she heard the words from Santana's mouth, this was great news. As she congratulated the happy couple and sat down on the seat next to the hospital chair she stopped as she heard something peculiar.

"_woah, woah, woah hold on a second..."_she said as she intensely stared at the screen.

"_What? What's wrong? Is everything ok?!"_Questioned Santana frantically again, Brittany clasped her hand tighter than ever praying to god that nothing was wrong with the baby.

"_Yes everything's ok... I can't believe I didn't notice this before..."_

Brittany's eyes widened, there had to be something wrong.

"_What's going on doctor? Please."_

She begged as she watched the doctor pull back from the screen in shock.

"_...there are two, separate heartbeats."_

"_WHAT"_Santana shouted.

"_There are two heartbeats... and that means..."_

Began Dr Wade.

Brittany finished the doctor's sentence.

"_... two babies."_

"_oh my god."_

* * *

Brittany and Santana both said in unison, two babies... twins. What the hell just happened.

"_We're having twins?..."_

Santana said blankly.

"_You're having twins."_

The doctor smiled with a gigantic smile on her face, she loved it when she got to tell families they were having twins. It always scared the hell out of the mothers but it was well worth it.

"_We're having twins..."_

Brittany spoke, registering the bomb the doctor just dropped.

"_WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"_

They cried together as tears both ran down their faces, they thought they were going to leave the hospital with no babies but instead they were leaving with two... this was something that neither of them could have ever expected but they were happy, happier than they ever had been. They were having twins, everything was incredible.

Everything was out of this world.


End file.
